policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Jesus's Magnezone
Police Jesus's Magnezone, turns out to be the real partner of Porygon-Z, since both are genderless and both know the Thunder movement. But unlike him, he can talk, because saying something to Porygon-Z will not make him speak, because he will say "..." (in the subtitles), as he had silent. He is the successor of Magneton and he replaced it, as well as Porygon-Z replaced Porygon2. Movements Gen 4-6 'Thunder (1)' The only powerful movement he has. It can generate thunder in the clouds because of its strong magnetism, it can paralyze the target. Porygon-Z also has it, for more information see his article. It's his only special movement, just like Magneton has Discharge, which is his only special movement. 'Iron Head'' '(2) It attacks strongly with its metal head, it can be painful and it can even split its antenna from its head if it is not careful. You can flinch to the target, it's your only physical movement, just like Magneton has Magnet Bomb, which is your only physical movement. 'Magnet Rise (3)' It can levitate by electromagnetism, which makes it immune to Ground-type movements in 5 turns. He uses it because he does not have the ability Levitate, a ability that makes the Pokémon immune to Ground-type movements forever (unless your Pokémon carries an Iron Ball and is affected by the Gravity movement), used by Spectre (note that'' 'this only in generations prior to Generation V''), Flygon, Hydreigon and Vikavolt. Although it can float in the air, it is still vulnerable to Ground-type movements, since the Levitate ability was not included as a hidden ability for its evolutionary line, instead, its hidden ability is "Analytic". For now, it can only be invulnerable to Ground-type movements if it uses Magnet Rise or if it has an Air Balloon held, but it can explode if it is hit by something, it can not be recovered by Recycle or by Pickup. '''Flash (4) Out of battle. He uses it to illuminate dark caves. In battle. You can lower the accuracy to the target by its enormous brightness. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series / Gen 7 It only has an exclusive movement in the games of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series and in Generation VII onwards, due to the fact that Flash in Generation VII, will no longer be used outside of battle. 'Rain Dance (4)' Summons rain that lasts for 5 turns (it can last 8 turns if a Damp Rock is held, but he has held an extra "Magnet", which with its enormous magnetism powers his Thunder movement), which makes Thunder ignore the accuracy and evasion The weather is rainy. Held item This one has an extra magnet called with the same name, "Magnet". An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a powerful magnet that boosts the power of Electric-type moves. Abilities This Pokémon has Sturdy (as well as its preevolution, Magneton), which can leave an HP if it hits a super-effective movement against it, leaving only an HP, but in addition to that ability, it has Magnet Pull, which has some Magnezone or Magneton, which can make trapped in a Steel-type Pokémon without a runner, the only one who possesses this ability is Magnemite, who is actually Jasmine's. Although it can float in the air, it does not have the Levitate ability (much less as a hidden ability), because instead, we have "Analytic". Trivia *Before Generation VII, Magneton and Magnezone were the only Electric-type Pokémon that Police Jesus had in that historical moment, until Generation VII, where Vikavolt and Alolan Golem were added to the list. *'Magneton' and Magnezone are the only Pokémon in their evolutionary line that has Police Jesus, except Magnemite is Jasmine. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Pokémon Category:Police Jesus's Pokémon